


Side Saddles for Ladies

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi, Post-Coital, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Deriving benefit from stimulating action, but with some unnecessary fatigue.





	Side Saddles for Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #16](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1676384.html).

“I can’t actually ride,” Mary said thoughtfully, as she lay panting on top of me, her legs splayed out on either side of my hips. “I never learned.”

“Mmm?” She was very warm.

“The same muscles are brought into play,” said Holmes, seeing that I was not yet up to conversation. “And it requires something of the same sympathy in motion.”

I roused enough to object. “Don’t call me a horse.”

“I was going to say, but other than that the two are not much alike.”

“And a good thing too, I suspect,” said Mary. “Most inconvenient on long journeys.”


End file.
